


släkt

by Mystic_Shadows



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: A bunch of drabbles surrounding our Frozen family.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	släkt

Ok, so it took me 3 watches and a very useful gif to find out what Elsa is saying during the charades game in Frozen 2. What I hear her say is "Abderian monster" which made me think Aredellian monster, which seemed similiar to the Abdominal Snowman. so....this came about. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It started with whispers, rumours really.

“Did ya hear? There’s something big up in the mountains, I heard. Three times the size of the reindeer, I heard. And twice as mean, I heard.”

“There’s a monster in the mountains, ya know. Chases everyone off.” Easily dismissed, everyone knows how people tend to exaggerate. It was probably just a polar bear that had wandered down too far- they were shy and normally avoided people, so not many knew about them or what they looked like.

But then the whispers changed.

“Did ya see the prints? Gigantic, they are. Wide as me body. Swear on me mum.” “Ya can hear the roaring and howling and the growling now.”

A little harder to dismiss, but Elsa wasn’t worried. Kristoff went up the mountains on a regular basis and he would have told her if something was really wrong. Or at least, he’d tell Anna who would tell her.

 _Or she would go up the mountain herself,_ The thought snuck in. Elsa shook her head, banishing the thought.

“Elsa!” Anna ran in. “Elsa, did you hear?”

“Hi, Anna. Hear about what?”

“The Aredellian monster! Of course. There’s been so many rumours and whispers about it that and everybody keeps talking about it, about how it's supposed to be an enormous, humongous, gigantic, massive monstrous...monster.” Anna rambled.

Elsa laughed and shook her head, “You know most of those words mean the same thing? Yes, I have heard about it. But I don’t think it’s a monster. It could just be a polar bear. Hi, Kristoff. Hello, Sven.” Elsa nodded to the two who were standing near the door.

Kristoff came a little farther in. “I’m not so sure anymore. I was up on the North Mountain and…”

“He saw the monster!” Anna cut in.

“Really?” Elsa glanced at Kristoff. “You saw this monster?”

“Anna. I didn’t see the monster. But I did see a track of footprints that I couldn’t identify.” 

“ **They were monster prints.** ” Sven said.

“And you know Kristoff knows everything about the mountain, so if he doesn’t know something, it has to be something, ‘cause it can’t be nothing, he wouldn’t have mentioned it if it was nothing, so it has to be something. Let’s go see what it is.”

“You didn’t follow the prints?” Elsa glanced at Anna.

Anna folded her arms and huffed. “I tried, but Kristoff said we should all go.”

“Well, yes. I think the Queen who can control ice and snow is a good thing to have with us when we confront this thing in a snowy area.” 

“SO, come on, Elsa. Lets’ go!” Anna started tugging Elsa towards the door.

“Anna!” Elsa pulled back. “I can’t just leave right now, Anna. There’s a Council Meeting in 20 minutes and then there’s the Grievances Airings and then the Trade Agreements to review and renew and the Taxes Regulations documents and then the…”

“Elsa. Elsa!” Elsa returned her attention to Anna. “Part of your duties also include protecting our people, right?”

“Yes, they do.”

“So, that means that you are obligated to investigate this, in order to verify that there is no threat to our people.” Anna nodded. Elsa glanced behind her and saw Kristoff and Sven nodding along.

“Well, when you put it like that. Kai!”

“Yes, Ma’am?”

“Will you inform the Council that there has been a possible threat to the Kingdom spotted and I am off to investigate whether or not it is a threat.” Elsa informed Kai.

“Understood, Ma’am.”

“Ok, that’s out of the way. Come on, Elsa.” Anna pulled Elsa past Kai to the door. “And before you say anything, we already have food and clothes packed. Yes, for all of us- you and me and Kristoff and Olaf- wait, where is Olaf?”

“I think he’s with the children at the Orphanage, playing with the children there.” Elsa said. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up on the North Mountain Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven kept an eye out for anything strange while traveling. Sven stopped short, jolting Elsa and Anna out of their conversation about the names of different shades of blue.

“Sven, what’s wrong?” Kristoff held up the lantern and peered around at the surrounding trees. “Oh. Anna, Elsa. Look.” Kristoff pointed at the nearest trees, where branches near the tops of the trees were broken. Elsa and Kristoff got out of the sled and walked closer to the tree to inspect the branches on the ground. As they got to the tree, a loud roaring seemed to come from all around. Anna screamed. Elsa and Kristoff whirled around.

“Anna!” “Sven!” Sven had taken off up the mountains, leaving Elsa and Kristoff alone. “Elsa. Look at this.” Kristoff pointed at the marks in the trees as they ran after Anna and Sven. Elsa glanced up and gasped. The marks weren’t marks- they looked like _scratches_. And as Elsa looked forward, she noticed that they seemed to get bigger as they got closer to… “The Ice Castle!”

Kristoff pointed at the snow, “Look! Svens’ hoofprints. And...wow. Look at those prints.” There was a round hole next to Svens’ prints… and Elsa breathed a sigh of relief and slowed to a walk. Kristoff kept running until he realized Elsa wasn’t by him anymore. “Elsa? Elsa!” He double-backed to her, “Elsa, are you OK? We still need to find Anna”

“I’m fine, Kristoff. I just realized…” Elsa started to say.

“HEY! ELSA! KRISTOFF!” Anna yelled out, waving wildly. “I FOUND OUT WHAT THE MONSTER IS! IT’S NOT A MONSTER AT ALL!” Sven was jumping around behind her.

“SVEN! ANNA! YOU’RE ALL RIGHT! WE’LL BE THERE SOON!” Kristoff yelled back. “Ok, so you and Anna know what it is. Can you tell me?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon, Kristoff.” Elsa said.

As they got to the ice steps, Olaf popped out. “Hey, guys. Did you guys come to visit Marshmallow, too? He hasn’t been in a good mood lately. It seems like people have been making fun of him. I’ve spent all day reading Marshmallow stories.”

“Olaf, you can’t read.”

“Yeah, they haven’t been going well. But now that you’re here, Elsa, maybe he’ll calm down. Come on!” Olaf pulled Elsa into the Castle.

Kristoff looked at Anna. “Marshmallow?”

“That giant snowman that I threw the snowball at. During the Blizzard, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” Kristoff nodded. “Wait, that things named Marshmallow?”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Writing endings are a pain for me, so..


End file.
